In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2014-123547, disclosed is a vehicle combination lamp in which two lamp units are combined together to provide an aesthetic feature as a unit and which is installed on a rear face of a vehicle body including a rear door across the side area of the rear face and the rear door. Specifically, one of the lamp units is provided to the side area of the rear face of the vehicle main body adjacent to the rear door while the other one is provided to the rear face of the rear door, so that they are adjacently disposed side by side in a vehicle width direction. The lamp units each have a band-shaped light emission portion utilizing a light guiding body. The band-shaped light emission portions extend in the width direction (in the left-right direction), so that they are configured to be observed as if the band-shaped light emission portion of the one lamp unit continues from the other band-shaped light emission portion of the other lamp unit.
In this configuration, however, there is a gap formed between the lamp units. In order to obscure the gap by light emission, the band-shaped light emission portions each have an end portion so that the end portion of the light guiding body of the band-shaped light emission portion of one lamp unit overlap the end portion of the light guiding body of the band-shaped light emission portion of the other lamp unit at the gap position. This configuration can improve a sense of unity of both the band-shaped light emission portions.
However, with this configuration, since the end portions of the light guiding bodies overlap each other at the position of the gap, light may be irregularly reflected or scattered at that area, thereby deteriorating the aesthetic feature and design. The irregular reflection and scattering at that portion can hinder the intended way of illumination, resulting in unfavorable light distribution characteristics.